


try to understand

by lildumb



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, it's very short, maybe i'll write something longer one day, solangelo, this is my first ever thing i've ever posted so please bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildumb/pseuds/lildumb
Summary: Will held a hammer to the cage around Nico’s heart and banged at it everyday until it broke and burst open for him. His heart was dark and broken and damaged but Will is sunshine and love and beauty. So the cage collapsed, and Will mended every broken, dark, damaged part of his heart until it was full again.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	try to understand

Nico’s not good with his feelings. He’s not good at articulating them, he’s not good at understanding them, and he’s sure as hell not good at letting himself feel them either. 

Will, however, seems to be an expert on feelings. He seems to know just what to say and exactly when to say it, and he seems to have the perfect grasp on whatever is running through Nico’s head at any given moment. If Nico didn’t know any better, he thinks he’d assume that Will’s a mind reader. 

Of course, Will isn’t, but he’s pretty close. 

He knows that Will knows when he says, “You’re so annoying,” he actually means, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He knows that Will knows when he says, “Stop fussing. I’m fine,” he actually means, “I love that you care about me. I love that someone is there to help fix all my wounds on the inside and out.” And Nico loves that. Nico loves that he has someone who understands the things about him that he doesn’t even understand himself; who understands that sometimes words don’t come so easily for him and he says things one way because he can’t, for the life of him, say them the other way. The right way.

It took awhile, a very long, painful while, for Nico to let himself open up. Will held a hammer to the cage around Nico’s heart and banged at it everyday until it broke and burst open for him. His heart was dark and broken and damaged but Will is sunshine and love and beauty. So the cage collapsed, and Will mended every broken, dark, damaged part of his heart until it was full again. 

And that sounds stupid. It sounds insanely, terribly, irrevocably stupid, but it’s true, and he knows it’s true. And yeah, Will’s sorta, kinda a mind reader, but Nico can’t help but wonder if Will knows it’s true, too, because there’s a limit. When Nico says, “I love you,” he knows that Will can’t possibly understand that he means, “You’re my everything. You deserve the sun, and the moon, and the stars, and all the trees, and I want to be the one to give it all to you like you gave it all to me.” 

But he tries. He tries with gentle kisses, with smiles against Will’s lips, with fingers interlacing and words murmured between breaths. With frequent I love you’s, with soft teasing that always ends with Will grinning and Nico trying his best to suppress his laughs. With their hands brushing as they sit next to one another, with their shared looks and smiles from across rooms. With Nico slowly accepting Will’s fussing and trying his best to take the advice, with Nico’s declarations of annoyance followed by a smile too wide to diminish any possibility of sincerity. 

He doesn’t think that Will can ever understand. No matter how much he tries to show him, there’s no way that Will can get the full extent to how much he means to him. But Nico thinks he’s getting there, and he thinks that maybe that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've ever published so !! i hope you guys enjoy <3 please yell at me if it sucks <3 i can't handle criticism but i'll take it like a champ anyway


End file.
